A connecting arrangement is provided. The connecting arrangement, includes a bolt element having a head and a shank adjoining the head. The head being arranged concentric to a bolt longitudinal axis and including an application point configured to a tool. A first eccentric washer is arranged eccentrically to the bolt longitudinal axis. At least one second eccentric washer has a peripheral punching burr on one side and an eccentrically arranged push-on opening. The at least one second eccentric washer can be pushed onto the shank. The shank and the second eccentric washer have a code such that the second eccentric washer can be pushed onto the shank only in such a way that the peripheral punching burr points away from the head.
Furthermore, the invention also comprises the elements of the respective arrangement as individual parts.
Similar connecting arrangements serve for the connection and relative orientation of for example, two components relative to one another. They usually have a threaded section on the shank, onto which a nut can be screwed. The two eccentric washers typically fit into recesses of the two components and the connection is secured via the screw-on nut. Turning of the head then leads via the eccentric washers to a change in position of the components.
The eccentric washer is usually a punched element. During the punching operation, an edge is produced which has a rounded-off shape on one side and a punching burr, projecting in the punching direction, on its other side. This punching burr, when seated in the recess, may lead to damage to the component. In order to prevent such damage during assembly, it was therefore conventional practice to deburr the eccentric washer before assembly, a factor which entails effort and corresponding costs. German Utility Model DE 200 12 108 U1 discloses a connecting arrangement of the type mentioned at the beginning in which the deburring can be omitted but which nonetheless permits simple and quick assembly, the punching burr which is present not getting in the way, since the shank and the second eccentric washer have a code, as a result of which the second eccentric washer can be pushed onto the shank only in such a way that its peripheral punching burr points away from the head. In this case, the code also means that a requisite positional orientation of the two eccentric washers relative to one another during assembly can be realized in a very short time. Described in this case as an advantageous code is the arrangement of two guide grooves having a longitudinal axis running in the direction of the bolt longitudinal axis and different cross sections, the guide grooves interacting with lugs which extend into the interior of the eccentrically arranged push-on opening of the second eccentric washer. In further embodiments, the code is effected in each case via only one guide groove which is asymmetrical in cross section and in which a correspondingly designed lug can be guided. The known connecting arrangement has proved successful in practice, although high functionality of the arrangement requires very close tolerances to be maintained for the guide grooves and lugs during production, a factor which, for the purposes of more economical production, conflicts with the requirement to reduce the manufacturing outlay.